


The Daughter of House El

by Evangleline



Category: Smallville
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evangleline/pseuds/Evangleline
Summary: Kalia-El is Clark's twin sister. Her stasis chamber was compromised after being hit by a meteor forcing her pod section to complete a reboot. This erases Jor-El's brainwaves from the AI system defaulting it back to its original settings. Awakened from stasis her education system is activated and the basic knowledge of her people downloaded.OC/Lex Luthor (Past Relationship/Somewhat Established Relationship)Full Summary Inside
Relationships: Lex Luthor/Original Character, Lex Luthor/Original Female Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary**

In an alternate world Clark Kent, born Kal-El, was sent to Earth with his twin sister Kalia-El. What would happen if their pod's stasis chambers were compromised on different levels during the trip to Earth and her own being so heavily damaged that it is released causing her death as it went hurtling towards a meteor. Only in this world a safety feature was installed and implemented causing her section to do a complete reboot, having her end up nearly 4 years older then Kal upon their arrival on Earth. The reboot completely erased Jor-El's brainwaves from the AI system restoring it to the default state of obeying the first to activate it, though still keeping all information stored within. With Kalia-El's mind awakened from stasis, that's her. Her education system is activated and she has the basic knowledge of her people downloaded into her mind.

What will happen now that Kalia-El is there from the very beginning with the knowledge of not only the English language but the knowledge of powers that will be gained and how to use the pod to not only create proof of their existence but name the Kent's their new parents? With the knowledge of who she and her brother are will things still be the same or will fates be diverged from their written paths?

Let's hope Earth is ready for a Super Woman

OC/Lex Luthor (Past Relationship/ Somewhat Established Relationship)

* * *

** Character Info **

Species: Kryptonian (Human under blue kryptonite temporarily or permanently under gold)

Birth Name: Kalia-El/ Kalia Ellings

New Name: Calista Jessie Lia Kent

Nick-Names: CJ, Kali

D.O.B: June 12, 1983 (Estimated new date of birth; 18 at start of Canon where Clark is 15)

Education: Smallville H.S. (Class of 1994; Age 11), Metropolis University V.M.D (Class of 2001; Age 17)

Occupation/Money-Source: Vet at the Smallville Animal Clinic; Hacking (Used pod to steal from corrupt/criminals upon arrival and set up inheritance to be accessed upon HS graduation or majority whichever occurs first but accessible to the Kent's)

Family: Jor-El/Jordan Ellings (Father), Lara-El Laura Ellings (Mother), Kal-El/ Clark Kalum Johnathon Kent/ Kalum Ellings (Twin/Little brother), Kara Zor-El/Kara Zel (cousin), Johnathon Kent (Adoptive Father/'Godfather'), Martha Kent (Adoptive Mother/'Godmother'), William Clark (Adoptive M. Grandfather), Hiram Kent (Adoptive P. Grandfather), Jessica Kent (Adoptive M. Grandmother)

Abilities: All belonging to Kryptonian race under the yellow sun; Magic

Face Claim: McKenna Grace as child; Amber Heard as teen and adult

^Regular Appearance: Dark Dirty-blonde/Highlighted Brunette hair with green eyes. She will wear glasses when working or doing anything professional.

^Super Woman Appearance: Light Blonde hair with vibrant blue eyes.

**A/N: For those of you who can see pics and gifs I'm sorry but I am not spending a crap ton of time on the hair coloring therefore explanation above is for you to picture it and explain that she will be changing her appearance moreso than Clark or Kara had.**

* * *

**~~To The Story~~**

** October 1989, Smallville **

"I know what you wished for." He leaned across the pick-up's cab.

"To see a little face. That's all I ever wanted." She said before he pressed a kiss to her lips. A car beeped, students cheering from within.

"Hey. It looks like Smallville won again." The blonde man moved back and looked out the window with a smile and started the pick-up before pulling away and driving. They were on the road home when it began. Meteors rained down at either side of them.

"What's happening Johnathon?" The copper haired woman screamed in fear as she saw the destruction happening around them. He did his best to avoid the meteors only for one to skid across in front of them. He pressed down on the breaks as hard as he could, the tires screeching but still it was not enough. The pick-up flipped into the massive ditch that had formed, leaving them suspended as the seatbelts held them to their seats. It was just as he was gathering his bearings when he heard the light sound of footsteps from outside.

"Martha?" He questioned as he looked at the 2 pairs of bare feet and legs before him. His wife made a small questioning groan as she looked over just in time to see 2 naked children bend down to look inside the upturned truck. One a small dark haired boy about 3 or 4 and the other a dirty-blonde haired girl perhaps twice his age. Their eyes both held the same beautiful shade of green. He turned to look at his wife momentarily only to look back and find them smiling, hands tightly clutched to each other. They managed to remove themselves from the truck carefully and wrapped the two in blankets, the boy tucked within Martha's arm as the girl held her hand. "Kids don't just fall out of the sky, Martha."

"Then where did they come from?" She asked unaware of the girl focusing on the both of them and more specifically their words.

"I don't know. They must have parents." He said as they walked looking around only to stop as he saw what could only be a spaceship partially buried in the ground before them.

"Well if they do they're definitely not from Kansas." He turned around to see his beautiful wife smiling at the two children, hope prevelant in her eyes.

"Sweetheart we can't keep them. What are we going to tell people, we found them in a field?"

"We didn't find them . . . they found us." She paused looking at the two of them before looking back up at her husband, confidence in her eyes.

"That is incorrect." The girl spoke and their heads flew down to stare at her. "You Johnathon and Martha Kent were the ones our parents chose to raise us in their place. We are from the planet Krypton. A planet now dead by the fact its core came to your world with us." Her teary eyes looked up at them. They were shocked at her not only her musical voice but her eloquently spoken words. Martha was the first to realize what she had said.

"Chosen?"

"Our father Jor-El was a friend of Hiram Kent"

"My father?" Johnathon interrupted.

"Yes. They met shortly before he learned of your mother carrying you. I believe he went by Joe the Drifter while here on your planet."

"Joe the? My father told me stories about him."

"And my own treasured the time he spent upon the farm of Kent. It is why he sent us here when he learned of our home's core being unstable and only needing a single ig- igniteton, no." She stamped her foot and crossed her arms almost dropping the blanket covering her. "a something to make it go boom." Martha could not help the upward twitch of her lips seeing the girl act her age even if only momentarily.

"That all well and good but did they send anything like papers to say you could stay with us?"

"No." Johnathon sighed though he had already figured so and brushed his fingers through his hair. "Our pod can make them though. We just need to get paper and have it make a scene. The pod can make it look like our parents were coming to visit you because you are our god parents." She moved stepping down into the small crater around the 'pod' and pressed her hand against it causing it to light up before suddenly it was gone and replaced by some sort of bracelet that wrapped around her wrist. "What are god parents, mom?" Martha's heart stuttered with such joy at the word she couldn't help explaining and making sure she knew the duties of a godparent as she nodded her head.

"If you are supposed to be our godchildren shouldn't we know your names? Or how old you are?" Big green eyes looked up at him and he couldn't help wanting to cave in and just do whatever she wanted. It was that moment he realized he was just as committed to having the two children in front of him as their own as his wife was. He only hoped the girl would never learn to use what his a few of his friends had titled the 'puppy eyes of doom' their own daughters gave them.

"My name is Kalia-El, Though the El would count as what you call a sur-name. Physically I am currently 7 and my twin Kal-El is 4."

"You're twins? Then how?"

"The part of our pod chamber controlling my stasis was more heavily damaged then his. Had it not been we both would have arrived either the same age or as babies, only days old." She spoke as they walked back to their totaled car and the road. She aimed out the arm with the pod/bracelet and spoke. "JarV-Is scan vehicle and produce needed similar con-sh-ruct with the part holding parental units demolished enough no bodies exist but Kal and I are safe." A light appears and scans their truck before she aims her arm just slightly away and there in front of them materializes a relatively new but completely destroyed car with the entire front right up to the start of what would be the back completely gone.

"Also begin the process of creating a family history connecting us and our parents to the Kents in a way one would not notice our physical absence. With names common to this planet." she whispers the next part almost so lowly it cannot be heard by any other but Jarv-Is, her downloaded memories at the forefront remind her that Hiram had some problem with money due to rising costs or some such thing. "Ensure currency is of no issue through the culture or passing ones belonging to their children to be spit equally. You may find such currency through theft of criminals and the corrupt who support and aid them. Do not take it from the innocents or allow it to ever be possibly retraced to anywhere near us. Should it, you shall find yourself turned to a Ara-VIs."


	2. Chapter 2

Kali rolled her eyes at the sight of her little brother about to drink from the milk bottle before zooming over and taking it from his hand to pour him a glass. "Where did you learn your manners?" she teased him.

"A farm." He smiled grabbing the cup.

"Clark you're gonna be late for the bus. Again."

"Mm. Actually he isn't, I'm taking him to school today, Ma. Remember, I told you last night I would since I have some shopping to do in town." She pressed a kiss to the red-head's cheek and sent him a wink as she walked away grabbing her keys.

"You did? Bye honey! Clark get a move on before she leaves you behind."

"Isn't she already?" He told their mom with a shrug and wide smile, showing he was joking. Kali or Calista as she was know to everyone else was his twin despite their age difference. She had already gained the full force of the powers he would be growing into do to being physically older along with having magic. His sister stood at 5'5" to his 6'3", with dirty-blond waves where his was a brown so dark it was nearly black. She was there every step of the way to help him as his own came in. She didn't care about his lack of knowledge about their people and simply taught him what she knew. Despite having left for Metropolis for school and living with their grandfather since she was 11 she had come home every weekend and break to be with them. At least that was when everyone else knew she was home but in truth she came to see him every night. She would tuck him in, tighter then Ma had and would tell him the history of their people in the most exciting stories. _Ok, maybe Pete is right. I do have a sister-complex_.

* * *

"Hey Mrs. Dean. How are you doing?" She asked giving the woman who would babysit her and Clark, sympathetically.

"Oh, I'm doing just fine Calista." She patted the girl's hand only to be given a look that made her sigh. "You were always so perceptive even as a little girl."

"Is it Kelly? I though she was getting better."

"Oh no, sweetheart. Her treatment at St. Jude's is going great. I just, with my parents passing I have to figure out how to handle the orchard. All the work they had done on it over the years since I had my children has raised its selling price."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Her face scrunched up a bit in confusion.

"Normally, yes but in this case the worth of the property means there's no one here that can afford it but we need the money. The move was expensive to say the least. I'll have to sell it to some city folk that will probably run things into the ground or a developer that will tear it all down. I can't keep it though, the expense alone" Ms. Dean's voice trailed off.

"Just how much is it now?"

"Why? Do you know someone in the market?" She asked the young woman she watched so many years ago.

"Maybe?" Kali gave her a hesitant smile. "My parents don't know but I've been thinking for a while now and I've decided that I want to move back, permanently. So I've been looking around for a place?"

"Oh, sweetheart that great but"

"Just tell me. Please?" She dragged out her pleading.

"Calista, dear I doubt you have $795,000 just lying around and that would be the lowest price I could even accept for the place." The girl looked down.

"Right. $875,000 if you throw in the old Steinway piano."

"What?" She coughed having taken a sip of her tea. "Calista how would you even be able to come up with that kind of money?"

"My parents." She looked down a moment before meeting her eyes again. "They left a sizable inheritance for me and Clark."

"I don't understand. Wouldn't you need Clark to agree also then? And your parents for that matter? And considering the way you've spoken so far I don't think you plan on telling them just yet."

"Clark has his own inheritance waiting for when he graduates. I don't know if he plans on staying here in Smallville but I do and like I said its a sizeable inheritance. I can even pay cash." She said adding a little smile at the end and Ms. Dean nodded her head.

"Give me an hour and I'll have the paperwork ready to go. We'll meet at the house?"

"You can give me a tour of the inside! I've never made it pass the living room during my piano lessons but what I did see had me fall completely in love." Mrs. Dean laughs a bit but nods.

* * *

"Ok so the main house is a 4 bed/3 bath. The fireplaces are wood burning. All bedrooms have a walk-in closet but of course the master's is much larger and it also has a 5-piece en-suite. The back den was converted into a 4-season sunroom and has French doors that connect it to a small section of the porch that's been screened in." Ms. Dean tells her as they walk. "As you can see the main floor is more of an open floor plan for the most part. With the living room being two story it is also open to the second floor 'chill' spot." Calista bit her lip to stop herself from making a comment. "So the living room is open to the dining room which has a built in bar and cabinetry on the far wall. I don't want to get a call from your mother about you suddenly drinking before you are old enough. And the kitchen is open to the dining room from just around the corner."

"Is there a way to get to the garage from inside? Or a laundry room?"

"Yes, come this way." She leads me around the corner and we step down into a narrow but long room. "So this is the mud room slash doggy spa slash laundry room my parents put in for Spotty. Door to the two car garage is right there and you also have another door which leads out to the side of the house. So what do you think?"

"I'll take it."

* * *

She was driving to pick up Clark at the school when it happened. She had only looked away from the road for a second to change the radio station when she heard squealing tires before the sound of them being blown out. Her head snapped up to see a light blue Porsche skidding uncontrollably at her own self-restored 1969 Dodge Charger. Her eyes widen and she tries to avoid the incoming accident that is sure to happen the best she can. The Porsche still slamming into the hood of her car and sending them both off the bridge, plunging into the water bellow.

She shoved at the door managing to free herself from her car but ripping her shirt almost entirely as it caught on mangled metal. She ripped the rest of the fabric away as it floated about her face. She looked for the other car finding it at least another dozen or so feet below. She swan down to it looking for a way in that wouldn't expose her and seeing the windshield was already partially broken. Using her super breath she blew at an angle so as not to send the glass flying straight at him and pulled him out swimming to the surface.

She pulled him onto the river's bank and settled the familiar looking man onto flat ground before beginning CPR. "Come on. Breathe." She murmurs as she does chest compressions. It is as she finishes providing oxygen to his lungs yet again that he finally coughs up the water that was trapped in his lungs. He breathes heavily and leans forward slowly sitting up.

"Kalia?" The name brings memories forward of her time in Metropolis and hanging out with her good friend Amanda Rothman. Memories of a time when she used her birth name and fake ID's in teenage rebellion. Memories of nights filled with dancing and drinking in clubs, stolen kisses, skinny-dipping in a pool, and a first love she thought would last forever.

"Lex." She whispers. She helped him settle, checking him over. An ambulance and emergency services had arrived minutes later followed by one person she didn't want anywhere near him considering his hatred for the very name he carried.

"Where's my daughter?" She heard from the ridge that led to the road and lightly groaned. "Kali!" He kneeled in front of me looking me over from where I sat wrapped in a bright red blanket. "Calista, sweetheart, are you alright?"

"Dad, I'm fine."

"Who's the maniac that was driving that car?" His tone offering no option to anyone around that he would be denied.

"That would be me." Lex spoke as he walked towards us. The look in his eyes telling me he had clearly heard my human name being used and wanted an explanation before his eyes met my father's as he turned around. "Lex Luthor."

My father looked at him only momentarily before pulling not only his jacket but his plaid shirt off as well for me to wear having noticed my lack of a shirt and wanting to shield me from what he would call leering eyes. Funny how it was only with Lex that he expected it and yet it was the officer near to us that hadn't been able to stop staring at the wet black lace covering my breasts. "Johnathon Kent. This is my daughter."

"Thank you for saving my life, Calista."

"I'm sure you would do the same." I told him meeting his eyes, thankful he didn't bring up our knowing each other. Dad pulls me up and lightly pushes me forward to walk.

"You have quite the extraordinary girl, Mr. Kent. If there is any way I can repay you?" My eyes close at hearing Lex's words.

"Drive slower." Dad places his hand at my back to keep me moving and Lex follows us up to the ridge. We reach the pick-up just as Lex's Porsche is being pulled up and I see him watching as I stand beside the open door and he turns meeting my eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

  
  
"Hey Mom, whose truck?"

"Your sister's. Apparently, its a gift from Lex Luthor."

"And the keys are where?" I said after zooming in only to be handed a letter with her name on it.

"Your father has them."

"Peachy." Is all that is said, sarcasm oozing.

"Calista."

"I know!" I say singingly as I walk pass her. I find Dad working with the wood chipper.

"Hey, Daddy. Can I have the keys, please?"

"You can't keep it, sweetheart."

"Dad. Daddy. He totaled my car." I say looking him in the eye. "The truck isn't a hand out. Its not a bribe. Its not thanks for saving me. No, it isn't." I say before he can talk holding up a hand and shaking my head lightly. "Its not anything but your 18 year old daughter's new truck that was purchased to replace the car she worked so hard rebuilding from scratch with her own money, after it sunk into a river. So before I'm late for work at my new job let's try this again. The keys please." He grits his teeth before pulling the keys out of his pocket and handing them to her. "You know, I planned on taking the car back to him. But now, I think I'll keep it. See ya later, Daddy." I pressed a quick kiss to his cheek before rushing to Mom and doing the same. "Come on Clark. I'll give you a ride in my new truck."

Johnathon shakes his head as they hop in and drive away. "Where did she get that from?" Martha snorts and gives him a look before walking away.

* * *

She could hear the clashing of thin metal as she walked through Luthor Mansion the next morning, Clark following behind her. She arrived to a room where two people were fencing. A sabre was thrown hitting the wall only inches away from Clark's head. Noticing them the one who threw it removed their mask revealing Lex. "Kal- I mean Calista and sorry I didn't see you . . . who are you?" He looked at her brother with a look in his eyes she didn't recognize.

"This is my little brother, Clark."

"Right. I remember you saying something about that."

"We buzzed but there was no answer."

"How did you get in?"

"Squeezed through the bars. You've improved a bit since the last time I saw you fence. Though your emotions still get the better of you." Lex licked his bottom lip, drawing her eye to it.

"You two have met before? As in before the accident? Dad is gonna flip."

"Dad isn't going to know because a certain little brother is going to keep his big trap shut. That is unless he wants a very unhappy big sister?" She uses a sweet tone with an even sweeter smile as she looks up at him innocently. Clark gulps almost audibly that it could be heard by Lex if the corner of his lip twitching upward is anything to go by.

"This is a great place." Clark says quickly changing the subject.

"Yea, if your dead and in the market for something to haunt." Lex says make her snort.

"I meant, its roomy." We followed as Lex walked us into another room stripping off the upper part of his fencing gear as we went.

"Hows the new ride?"

"Liked the old one better." She says as she sits.

"I could always see about getting you another."

"Wouldn't be that one and that's fine. I like the truck plus I was going to need to get one anyways."

"Kali?/ Why is that?" Clark and Lex asked at the same time.

"You're looking at the new owner of Blue River Orchard."

"You bought the orchard from Mrs. Dean? Dad really is gonna flip! Are you moving out? When were you gonna tell me?"

"Clark! Breathe honey-buns."

"Honey-buns?" Lex asks, a mix of confusion and amusement in his voice.

"Play your cards right, I might just tell you the story one day. So in order of questions and commentary. Yes. Probably. Yes. And I'm telling you right now. Clark, I just finished closing on the property yesterday. Its officially mine. You know how much I've loved that place. I have ever since Mrs. Jane first started giving me piano lessons there. I even get to keep the Steinway!" Clark rolls his eyes at her last comment.

"I guess, Dad is still gonna freak if he finds out you two know each other." She gives him a look. "I'm not gonna tell him. Promise!"

"You're father really doesn't like me, does he?" Clark's face says enough and he turns away, glancing to the woman he knew years ago before she had disappeared from his life shortly after his expulsion from Metropolis University and entered Yale. "Its ok. I've been bald since I was nine. I'm used to people judging me before they get to know me."

"Its nothing personal. He's just not crazy about your dad."

"Figures the apple doesn't fall far from the tree? Understandable. What about you, Clark? Did you fall far from the tree?" he asked Clark but his eyes stayed on Calista. A fact both siblings noticed. Clark looks between them.

"I better go. I have to meet Pete and Chloe. See ya later, sis. Lex." He says giving Lex a nod before walking out and closing the door behind him, leaving the two of them alone.

"We're adopted. Clark was 3. I was 7." She told him.

"So your age was a lie too?" He turns away from her.

"Lex, I never lied."

"You never lied? Really, Calista?" He says, anger and betrayal mixed in his voice.

"My name was changed during the adoption and I was studying for my VMD. You just guessed my age from that and how I looked, you never bothered to ask how old I was. I graduated in May, by the way. Besides, its not like you told me the truth about everything either. Or did you forget about Club Zero?"

"Don't."

"No, Lex. You want to talk about lies, let's talk about them! Was any of it real? Or was it just a game to you? Flirt with the innocent farm girl finally experiencing life in the big city, get her to fall for you and even let her think you're falling too?" Lex doesn't answer and she scoffs. "I don't know why I even bothered coming here. Nothing's changed. You didn't talk to me then and you won't now." She says before pulling the door open to leave.

"Everything changed!" He called out looking at her stand in the doorway. "I tried to find you after everything happened. I tried for months but no one fit you're description or name. Though considering your eyes are green and apparently you're a brunette it's no wonder I couldn't find my blonde, blue-eyed Kalia. Club Zero, wasn't. . .it wasn't supposed to happen like that, I swear."

"How was it supposed to happen, Lex? Amanda was being cheated on by her fiancé and you knew. You didn't say anything, not even to me! Lex, you exposed me! You put me at risk and not just me bu-" She cuts herself off and looks away, arms crossed below her chest as she walks to look out a window. Lex moves to stand behind her.

"Its not just you that's special, is it?" She turns around to look up at him as he moves closer. She steps back only to be pressed against the thick window.

"Lex, please don't." Her voice pleads. "If you're gonna live here in Smallville, you need to learn not to stick your nose in everything. It could get you killed."

"Sunny little Smallville, Kansas will kill me?" He asks jokingly.

"I'm serious, Lex." He looks into her eyes.

"Then tell me." She looks away and he puts his hand under her chin and makes her look at him. Though in truth they both know that he couldn't make her do something she didn't want to. "Kalia" He says her birth name and her eyes move to him. "Does it have to do with the meteor rocks?" Her eyes widen.

"How?"

"Whenever you got close to one of them you'd get so sick. I figured you were allergic to them or something."

"They do something to people. Change them through mutations, it even drives some of them completely insane. I know it sound crazy, Lex but its the truth. Those rocks, they make me weak, they can kill me."

"No." Lex shakes his head. "That isn't going to happen. Ever. I'll start having them cleaned up, destroy them."

"Lex, they're all over the world. I'm looking for a way to neutralize them all but it takes time but for the meanwhile I have something that helps."

"Let me help."

"Lex, I-"

"I don't want to lose you again." He says hands against her cheeks. "But you are right. We do need to talk about everything. Including your name and age?" She lets out a small laugh shaking her head.

"Kalia is my birth name but when the Kents adopted me I became Calista Jessie Lia Kent, turned 18 in June."

"That's some name." He presses their foreheads together as he keeps her close to him. "You're legal at least."

"That's your concern?" She hits his chest. She pushes him away lightly. "How about I practice your fencing with you?"

"Trying to get out of talking?"

"Giving you a way out of telling me about Club Zero. For now."

* * *

They were just driving away from Luthor Corp as Lex had been called in for some emergency that turned out to be a false alarm while they had been on their way out of town for dinner. "So much for trying to keep this quiet."

"Its not that bad is it?"

"You do remember meeting my dad, right? That was him before he heard you were taking me to dinner. Last guy that tried that in Smallville was greeted to the sight of him cleaning Grandpa Hiram's shotgun on the porch. Needless to say I didn't end up going to his prom. Still haven't been to a high school prom."

"No one asked?"

"They all met my dad and his"

"Shotgun. Well I don't scare easily." He glances to me and as we turn onto the road "Do you see that?" He brakes and she sees a boy somewhere between her and Clark's age exiting the cornfield.

"Lex?" I call to him as he steps out of the car, the boy having run off and then we hear it.

"Help me." It barely a whisper but I hear it as though it was a scream and rush forward.

"Clark!"

"Kali, wait!" He calls out and she hears rustling but keep going. Its as she walks into a clearing and sees him that it happens.

"Ah." She feels an itch come over her. She looks to see where it could be only to find it at her brother's neck, burning him. Her fingers sliding to her other hand.

"Clark. Oh, jeez." Lex says coming up from behind her with his emergency flash-light. He moves forward and begins untying him. "Who did this to you?"

"Doesn't matter."

"The hell it doesn't Clark! That's kryptonite tied around your neck. Its poisoning you as it slowly burns at your skin."

"Kryptonite?"

"Meteor rock." She tells Lex.

"He's like you. So this is a family thing?"

"He knows?"

"Shut up, Clark. And yes, we get it from our parents. Our biological parents." She sighs knowing Lex isn't going to give up and will push to know more if it means even the slightest chance of protecting her.

"I have to get to the dance."

"Please tell me, this shit isn't about Lang again?" Clark looks at me nervously as I grip his wrist. "Talk or suffer."

"Her boyfriend made me the scarecrow, its Lana's necklace, and some guy that was affected by the meteors after being the scarecrow 12 years ago is heading to the dance for revenge." She throws her head back and groans as she stamps her foot.

"Lex call the police have them meet us there and bring that damn thing with you. Clark, lets go." She grabs his hand and doesn't even bother to hide her true speed as she pulls him along the moment he's dressed. She sends him ahead telling him she need to grab something. Arriving at the school, she find Clark outside the gym where meteor boy is about to mess with the sprinkler system and waits around the corner to see what her little brother will do.

"Jeremy. You need to stop this." Clark says and she rolls her eyes. _Seriously, announcing yourself to the bad guy? I'm going to end up having to save his ass constantly._ _Why Rao? Why couldn't you give me a brother with common sense that doesn't chase after a meteor infected girl that is constantly throwing out 'love me' pheromones and drugging anyone who so much as smiles at her with them?!?!?_

"Those people are not your friends. The sprinklers will get them nice and wet. I'll handle the rest." _Oh great, more stupidity. This has to be a guy thing, right?_ "She cocks her head. _A_ _few jocks st_ _ring_ _up my baby brother but everyone_ _, including_ _those who had nothing to do with it and don't even know are_ _equally_ _responsible?_

"Its right. I'm doing this for you" he looks at Clark. "And for everybody like us."

"What happened to you is our fault."

_Little idiot brother_ _,_ _say what now?_ She gives Clark a look that would make him question why he ever opened his mouth to begin with had he looked over to her.

"I have a gift and a purpose and a destiny." She zooms in behind him, ripping two electrical wires free.

"Oh shut the hell up already!" She says as she shocks him into unconsciousness from behind. "God, Clark! Don't let your villain monologue unless its to buy time for a very good reason. Like hostages that are being evacuated. Otherwise you're just being a complete idiot!" Lex's car pulls up then and I can hear sirens a few blocks away. I put my finger to the side of the ring on my right hand's ring finger, pressing it to the side of the center gem. Unseen by anyone else the seemingly white diamond begins to fill with color until it becomes a brilliant glowing blue once more.

"Come here!" She grabs him by the ear and pulls him forward. "Necklace, please?" Lex hands it to her and begins talking as she put it on back on Clark's neck. "You are going to suffer for your blind stupidity. Also I told you to stay away from the Lang girl. I'm getting sick of having to detox you from her pheromones! You like Lana! You like Chloe! Lana! Chloe! Lana! But you don't like Lana! You're pulled in by the pheromones because of our enhanced senses. The more often you're around her, the more pulled in you become and the more you forget your real feelings. But enough is enough! Maybe some pain will make it so you stop going near her and I can finally stop worrying about my baby brother being drugged because he keeps getting close to a girl I tell him not to go near cause he'll finally have some common sense! Besides it's only for a few minutes."

As the officers pull in as she removes the green kryptonite necklace and places another necklace holding a ring, so similar to her own bands, she had planned on giving him this Christmas on his finger. They came forward to question the three of them as Clark sits in the front passenger seat of Lex's car disheveled and clearly still pained.

"Clark! Calista!" My head snaps up at our parents' voices. Someone at the Sheriff's station having probably called after learning of Clark's involvement. Lex spoke with Deputy Miller and Dad had tried to pull Clark away but I stop him before he could and asked the EMT to look Clark over just to be safe. Johnathon tried to interfere but I gave them a look not to argue.

"You're gonna start a scene. I'll explain at home." I whisper to them.

"They had this wrapped around his neck earlier. I had Lex call because I'm not aware if you know it or not but Clark and I have severe allergic reactions to the meteor rocks. You can even see with that rash all over his neck that it had him breaking out. Lex had to take it off him so I wouldn't have to touch it also. Who knows what would have happened if we didn't find him when we did."

"I'll give him a shot of epinephrine but it looks like you got to him on time so he won't need to head to the hospital. Just keep an eye on him tonight and if anything bring him in but I think he should be fine."

It was moments later as they sat by the ambulance that a few officers exited the gym with Whitney and his friends handcuffed, Lana and a group of others following behind asking questions as Chloe exited the gym taking pictures.


	4. Chapter 4

"I think you should be heading home, Lex." I could feel Lex's eyes on my back as my dad spoke and I knew it was now or never so, I turned around.

"Come on inside, Lex. I'll make us something to eat since we missed out on dinner."

"We? Dinner?" Dad asked and quickly follows me into the house. Mom and Clark exchanging a look before walking in with Lex. "Why would you two be getting dinner?"

"To catch up."

"Excuse me?"

"Sweetheart, did the two of you know each other before the car accident?" Mom asks look between Lex and I, curiously.

"We met at Metropolis University, Mrs. Kent."

"We also dated." My parents head practically snap at me as Clark sits down at a chair and watches on.

"You did what? I told you we shouldn't have let her stay with your father!"

"Grandpa Will had nothing to do with it! I liked Lex. I still do." I say zooming about the kitchen, fixing us a quick dinner of orange chicken tacos and a salad before turning to him once more. "Also, if me doing it and him not reacting isn't a big enough clue, Lex has known about what I can do for years and he never told anyone! So, anything else you're worried about?" Dad's eyes widen before immediately glaring at Lex.

"How do you know he hasn't told anyone? That he isn't planning on taking advantage of you, your abilities?" Lex interrupted the moment he suggested it though Dad kept talking.

"I would never do anything that would hurt her!" Lex stood as Dad spoke. "I understand you don't like me because of my father and my name or maybe just the money Mr. Kent but don't think that just because you know him that you know me. I am not my father anymore then Kali is you!"

"Get out of my house."

"If he goes so do I, Dad."

"Calista?" Mom looks to me in shock.

"Where do you plan on going? Certainly not with him!"

"I'm 18, if I want to go with Lex I can and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it! But no, Dad, I don't need to go to Lex's. I didn't plan on telling you like this but Surprise! I bought Blue River Orchard." I step towards him. "Dad, you need to understand something. I may be Calista Jessie Lia Kent, your super-powered daughter but I am also Kalia-El daughter of Jor-El and Lara-El of the planet Krypton. I know who I am and I know how to handle myself and anyone else who comes around. You're my Dad. You're Clark's dad. Yes, your job is to love us and protect us but it is not to belittle us. It is not to make us feel as though there is something wrong with us so much that we need to spend the rest of our lives in hiding not only what we can do but who we are. From everyone! If I had done that, Lex and Amanda and everyone else I've saved would probably be dead!" She shook her head and sped to pull out containers for the food. "I'll talk to you in the morning after you've had a chance to calm down. I think Lex and I should go and you need to think about what I said because I'm done having you hover over me just waiting for me to make a mistake because you don't trust me." I kiss Mom and Clark's cheek before grabbing the bag of food.

"Night, Mr. and Mrs. Kent. Clark." 

"Clark the ring has another variation of kryptonite, the meteor rocks. Different colors have different effects on us. Blue makes us like humans but only while we wear it or it leaves our system. Its temporary the moment you take it off or it wears off you're back to normal. Our normal. Have the faith in yourself that I do. Don't let Dad's doubts get to you. The ring is set to recognize our biometric patterns just hold down your finger to the side of the center jewel and it will basically turn it on or off I'll explain it some other time. And, stay away from Lana Lang." He gives her a smile as she walks out.

* * *

Lex walks her up the steps to her door holding the food only for her to pause in front of him. "What is it?" He steps to the side as she lifts up a gift box. His eyes narrow just slightly as a tight smile forms on his lips. "Who is it from?"

"I'm not sure." He watches as her brows furrow together in wonder and she pulls off the elaborate satin ribbon and opens the box's top releasing a dozen or so butterflies which fly out and around them. She laughs as they flutter around her, one even settling in her hair as Lex watches jealousy and anger flaring low in his belly at some man having done this to get her attention and yet even so as she laughs and smiles her eyes don't look at the box trying to find a card or anything else but instead at the butterflies and him. He can't seem to help himself as he leans forward and kisses her. Sparks he hadn't felt since their last kiss shocking him and he remembers a time where it wasn't his father's approval and attention he sought but rather hers. A time where he was truly happy as there had been no secrets between them or rather none he wasn't aware of now. Her hands push against his chest lightly and he realizes that he has lost his breath.

"Lex." She breathes out his name heavily and his mind instantly remember when she was beneath him, his fingers playing her expertly. Scissoring and stretching her slowly in the hopes that when she was ready she would feel no pain. "We should head in to eat."

"I'd love to taste you." He said his mind still focused on the past and the things he crazed to do to her now that he'd found her again.

"What?" She asked and his mind cleared and he coughed as if he was clearing his throat.

"Nothing. I was just saying I'd love to taste your cooking again." Her brow raised as a small smile came to her painted pink lips.

Unknown to them just an hour before their arrival someone had set up a camera that was recording them and was currently watching as another girl opened a less extravagant box, only that box was placed within the bedroom of the girl.

* * *

They walk into the Smallville Harvest Market fair and as Lex looks around he notices that most people are wearing jeans and t-shirts or plaid. He can't help thanking Kali as he had planned on wearing one of his more casual suits sans tie. "So have you planned on making any orders with the locals to keep the castle stocked?" She asks him as they walk around, this was going to be the last market Mrs. Dean worked.

"What exactly does the Kent Farm and Blue Orchard produce?" He asks her rather seriously.

"Well Blue Orchard produces basically anything that grows on a tree in this climate and a shit ton of berries. If we're talking about what's for sale than it produces apples, cherries, nectarines, peaches, pears, and plums of which make up almost 1% of all of Kansas' jams alone and about 50-75% of the apple cider sold in Smallville depending on the harvest. To be honest I'm thinking of expanding, maybe organic baby food? I mean its a lot healthier and will provide a lot more of the nutrients needed then that processed crap. Oh we also do grapes and various berries but those are mostly just for pie sales and house supply. Kent Farm produces staples though so corn, wheats, oats, soybeans, potatoes, sugar beets, and the like. Much like Kent Farm we are all organic." Lex smirked at her as she listed it off the top of her head. He saw a woman selling flowers just a few feet away and quickly excused himself for a moment as she stopped to look at a few delicately handcrafted glass butterflies that were hanging for sale. He made his way back to her flowers in hand and she smiled as she plucked a single daisy out from the array of wildflowers bringing it to her nose. 

A dirty blonde haired boy around Clark's age wearing a leather jacket walked up behind them. "Hey Calista." She turned pulling the daisy slightly away and the boy swore the sun shined about her like a halo as she looked at him. He knew he made the right choice when he chose her right then. Now he just had to get rid of the one standing next to her. "I heard you moved back permanently."

"Greg? Greg Arkin?" He nodded smiling at her. She remembered him, he knew she wouldn't forget him. "Look at you. Come here." She pulled the boy into a light hug and he lightly breathed in the scent of rose, jasmine, and the slightest hint of cedar. "How have you been?" She asks pulling away and stepping back towards Lex.

"I'm great. So what are you doing now?" Greg puts his hands into his pockets and fists them, hating how she had moved towards the bald Luthor. 

"Well I own Blue Orchard now and am working as vet for the animal clinic. I'll mostly be sent out to work with larger animals though. Oh, right let me introduce you two. Lex this is Greg Arkin. Him, Clark, and Pete Ross used to be absolutely inseparable as kids. I also tutored him for a few of the advanced classes he entered during the summers. Greg this is Lex Luthor, my-" she looks at Lex, green meeting blue, unsure what to say he is to her before deciding on "old friend." after all they hadn't discussed restarting their relationship and in all truth had a few things to clear up.

"Old friend?" Asks Lana Lang who comes from behind them. "Is that what you call it cause I remember Aunt Nell taking me on a trip to Metropolis to meet with Lionel Luthor and not being able to swim in the pool because you two were in it. I think he was teaching you the breast-stoke?" Lana said loudly enough to ensure the nearby stalls would hear, more specifically the Kent stall where Clark and her mother looked over at her wide-eyed her father fortunately having gone to the truck to grab a few more things.

"You know what Lana? I think you're right. He was teaching me the breast-stroke. I wonder what Whitney's taught you?" Her mouth dropped as Lex stifled his laughter behind her as her hand reached out and closed her mouth. "Whitney isn't here so you can keep that closed, hun. Bye." She wiggled her fingers as she grabbed Lex's hand and pulled him away. She heard Lana and Greg talking as they walked away but blocked them and everyone else out.

* * *

They sat in front of the fire place of the mansion's library that Lex used as his personal office. "Lana Lang?" He asked and she groaned. "You mentioned her drugging Clark."

"The girl has some sort of mutation caused by the meteor rocks. She releases some sort of 'love me never leave me' pheromone that either drives the person it targets into obsessing over her or just plain wanting to kill her. Enhanced senses only makes it worse but fortunately for me my senses already locked on to someone else before I even met the girl, not so lucky for Clark." She shivers thinking over Clark's reaction to the girl and how it might have affected her.

"You locked on to someone?" Lex looks down at where her head is propped against his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"Mhmm. This cute boy with crystal blue eyes that was just a little older than me. I met him the first day Clark and I arrived, the day of the meteor shower. His father ran out from a cornfield carrying him in a panic. I remember holding his hand the whole ride to the hospital while Clark slept in Mom's lap. The boy had lost nearly all his hair though there were still a few tuffs of this bright orange red." Blurry memories long forgotten come to the forefront and she looks up at him. "It was you."

"How did I never remember that you were the girl in the pretty white sundress with sunflowers all over." She laughs and he joins in. "I guess this is where the fun stops and this talk gets serious?" She nods her head biting her lower lip.

"Tell me about Club Zero. What were you thinking Lex?"

"Jude wasn't just cheating on Amanda." She looks at him confused.

"What do you mean? What else was he doing?" He stood walking toward the end table off to the side and serves himself a scotch, taking a drink before he speaks.

"He was filming the two of them having sex, showing it to his friends. I caught him in your dorm."

"My dorm?" Lex's hand rubbed at his head, the vein at his tempol throbbing as his teeth clenched in anger.

"I used the key you gave me to get in and saw him and his friend trying to set up cameras. One for the room and the other for your shower." He took another swing of scotch, though it did nothing to temper his anger at remembering finding the two men in her room. "They planned on selling it. When I took you and Amanda there I promise you that I didn't know what he would do. I hired a man to find and destroy any copies or film he had of either of you. I just wanted Amanda to see the truth about him before it ruined your friendship with her. I know how much she meant to you." His hand comes up to caress her cheek. "I had no idea Jude would come at us with a knife. I'm sorry I exposed you to Amanda. I didn't know she would grab the gun. I swear I hadn't meant for any of that to happen."

She remembers his fear when he heard the gun shot. She had allowed Lex to push her away and ended up behind Jude when Amanda shot him. The bullet passing through him before hitting her, exposing her. Lex had stood wide-eyed and fearful before realizing she was bullet-proof. Amanda had been terrified that she killed not only Jude but her. Lex had told her to take Amanda and go, that he would take care of it. Take care of it he did because there was never a mention of either of them and Lex, well Lex was gone from Metropolis a couple days later having been kicked out of Metropolis University for harassing the dean's son.

As for Amanda she swore to keep everything a secret after she had explained. It wasn't as though she could have hid it with the bloody hole in her shirt (the blood having belonged to Jude). She wasn't sure if Lex knew it or not but she had set Amanda up with an entirely new life. They were best friends and having a lawyer for a grandfather with some serious connections and even if Grandpa Will didn't know it an A.I. to help things along and make sure it could never be discovered was a serious help. Amanda Rothman quickly became Amanda Reids. She would complete her degree in education in Star City. It was just over the summer that she had sent her a letter stating that she had met someone new over spring break and believed he could be it for her. All she had told her about him was that he played football at another college and his initials were J.T.

* * *

It was a couple days later that Clark stopped by the mansion to tell her about Greg being a bug boy and finding videos of both her and Lana. That had sent Lex straight to his bottle of scotch. He told her about their fight and Greg's admittance to something that sent Lex straight drinking straight from the bottle until she ripped it from his hands for a drink of her own. Apparently the boy had gone after Lana to use her as a 'practice' mate but had actually planned on going after her. Apparently Greg had quite the crush on her for years, one that had turned into an obsession. Apparently no one was going to stand in the way of Greg Arkin having her for his mate. She snorted at that before Clark had mentioned that he had planned on getting rid of Lex, permanently. That had set her eyes heating and accidently lighting the fireplace and Lex smirking. "Shit. Where's the little creep now?" She asked Clark pissed off.

"He kind of got squashed, all that was left were hundreds of bugs. It was weird." She looked at him as if her was stupid.

"So Bugboy gets squashed and then hundreds of bugs appear. You thinking what I'm thinking?" She gives her brother a look and he just looks confused.

"I do." Lex says irritation clear in his tone. "I think I'll have to get stocked on bug spray."

"Huh? What are you two talking about?"

"Rao help me." She groans. "Clark he's a BUGboy. BUG boy. BUGboy gets squashed and hundreds of BUGS appear out of nowhere and leave. Think!"

"Crap."


	5. Chapter 5

"Dad said I can't play football." She looks at him already hearing the silent continuation. "But I'm going to. Coach Walt is right there comes a time when you just have to be your own man!"

Cali groans at that. "Clark you can't just let someone talk you into something because their telling you something you like or don't want to hear."

"That's easy for you to say. You got to join cheerleading and that gymnastics team when you were living in Metropolis!" Cali rolls her eyes.

"Yes Clark I joined the teams but here's the difference. I was the one being thrown in the air, performing stunts, being a flyer. My risk was if something went wrong I'd have to play off an injury which isn't hard considering I can illusion myself to appear bruised. It didn't involve me hitting anyone or doing something that would get someone else hurt. The fact is Clark that I'm a lot smaller than you." He smirks. "Wipe that smirk off your face I can still kick your ass any day of the week, little brother. Regardless, my size worked for me! You have to admit me holding or throwing someone who is physically 30+ pounds heavier then I am would be ridiculous if we didn't have our abilities. And to be honest I kind of made a pin made of kryptonite to pierce my ears and wore studs with blue kryptonite when at practice or competing up until I designed the rings."

"I've been meaning to ask you about that."

"JarV-Is helped me develop a way to control the blue kryptonite. It just looks like a clear diamond when turned off so we can use our abilities. Once that was done though I needed to make it something that could be easily worn but still removable so I used their design though I embellished them to fit human culture by adding the diamonds in the bands since there was only a small Kryptonian gem-star in mom's, JarV-Is had it stored in the mainframe. Our birth father, Jor-El, liked the idea of wearing a physical symbol of one's love and had rings made for him and our mom. Mom originally had just as thick a band as Dad but I split it into 3, two outer rings as the wedding band or well bands and the center as an engagement ring. While it looks and feels like black gold they are actually made of the same material as our ship and well basically indestructible."

"So blue and we're normal. Clear and we're freaks."

"Clark! We are not freaks."

"No, you're right we're not freaks, just aliens."

"Honestly, how am I related to your broody self-loathing yet annoyingly optimistic ass?"

"Just that awesome?"

"Hey Clark?"

"Yea?"

"If you are so awesome than how is it the you in all your awesomeness hasn't figured out that with the ring making it so you have no extraordinary abilities means you could play football without the risks that Dad is so worried about?"

"I hate you." He says as he drops his head down onto the table.

"Love you too." She kisses the top of his head. "Now go talk to Dad."

It would be a short while later, the day of what was to be his first game in fact that Clark would go up against the fire controlling Coach Walt only for the man to end up burning himself to ash after losing control of his temper.

* * *

"Tina, hun. You ok?" She asks seeing the girl walk into the shelter. She remembers babysitting her on the weekends and over summer break. The girl had taken on a job at the animal shelter helping to take care of a number of the dogs and cats that were brought in.

"I just, I feel like everyone is leaving me behind!" She breaks down in tears and Cali wraps her arms around her.

"Shh. Let it all out there you go." She reaches over to the desk and hands her a tissue. "Tina this can't just be about Lana and the girls from school. Tell me what's wrong sweetie." Cali rubs her back softly trying to calm her down. "You know, it wasn't that long ago you used to tell me everything. Even about that crush you had on Lana." Tina laughs brokenly.

"I, I guess it's just Mom is trying so hard to hide it but I saw the bills. We're barely getting by and Dad! Dad left us, he just walked out and disappeared but Mom still has to pay all this debt he made and left us with! I took this job cause I wanted to help but it doesn't even matter cause there is no way we could ever pay it off even if I dropped out of school to work fulltime."

"Hey! First things first, you are not dropping out of school. Tina, bills are something that is unfortunately a part of life but listen to me you are not alone and I know it feels like it but you're not being forgotten. Though you dressing like Lana is a little out there, no offence."

"Kind of offended but I get it. I've been kind of creepy when it comes to my crush on Lana haven't I?"

"Beyond creepy. Listen to me though, if you need someone or just to talk you can come to me ok?" It would be a few weeks later that Tina would call her in a fit of tears and struggling to get the words out.

Cali rushed to her house only to find Tina crying on the staircase as her mother, Rose Greer, lies dead in front of them. She rushes forward and asks Tina to tell her what happened only to see the stash of bills wrapped in Smallville Savings & Loans bands and remembers hearing the news of Lex or rather someone who looked like Lex robbing the bank. "Tina, I need you to tell me the truth. No matter what you say I promise I'll do my best to help. Did you rob the bank as Lex?" Tina looks at her teary eyed and nods. "Ok. Ok. What happened with your mom?"

"We were arguing. I didn't mean to I swear! She kept pulling the bag and I. . . " she sobs. "I let go and she fell. I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I swear I didn't!" She hold Tina to her.

"Shh. Shh. It's gonna be ok, Tina. Tina, look at me. How did you turn into Lex?"

"I . . ." She looked at her and suddenly her face shifts and she's looking at herself.

"Ok, listen to me Tina. You have an ability and I know it isn't fair that you have to hide it. I understand how that feels but I need you to promise me you won't use it for this kind of thing. You have a gift don't use it to hurt, use it for good. Tina this whole emulating Lana and stealing can't happen."

"Ok. o- How do you understand?" Tina looks at her. She stands up and starts zooming around, cleaning up the bag of money until it's all in the bag. Tina stares at her wide-eyed. "You're different too."

"Very different. The money is a no go, have you spent any of it?"

"No, not yet."

"Not ever."

"But how am I gonna get by without Mom?"

"Tina I told you if you ever needed anything you could come to me. If the cops can't find family you can stay with then you'll stay with me. I have enough room and I make enough at the clinic that I can support the both of us comfortably."

"Cops? You're gonna call them?"

"We have to. Your mom is dead Tina we can't hide that. The sooner we get them involved the better. Now listen to me your hair is still wet. You're gonna tell them you were on the phone when you found her like this. You came down to get something."

"A snack. I wanted a snack and found her."

"Good. Remember that. You wanted a snack and found her like this while we were on the phone."


	6. Chapter 6

  
  
  
Kali was still trying to figure out if she wanted to start things up with Lex again. He was constantly doing something sweet to get her attention and even going out of his way to give Clark advice and help him figure out that Lana was more an obsession, an addiction, he couldn't control then anything else. That alone nearly had her kiss him. She wondered if idiocy was somehow genetically programmed into all males' genetics and simply became dormant for those fortunate enough to have a level of intelligence that surpassed a monkey.

Regardless, the next couple of months that followed were completely insane. It was as if meteor infected people were popping out the moment either of them walked through a damn door. She wasn't sure how much more she could take.

Shortly after Tina moved into the Orchard's guest room another classmate of Clark's named Sean Kelvin had developed a form of permanent hypothermia after falling into Crater Lake. It left him literally sucking the heat out of everything, more specifically body heat. By the time Clark figured it out their parents had joined her, Tina, and Lex for dinner at the manor to discuss Lex's plans to begin investing in the local farms while Clark who had been denying his feelings for Chloe had to run off after learning that her date for the night was the last person to be sees with several girls who had been killed and therefore probably killed them (which he did) before rushing off to save her.

Clark found Chloe with her ankle trapped in the frozen school pool as Sean made his way toward her. He'd managed to save her by breaking through the ice and giving her enough time to escape only for Sean to draw the heat from his own body temporarily turning him into a Clarksickle. We hadn't known it but Sean had shown up outside Luthor Mansion after that. Lana had been partially carried in by Whitney as they had been in a car accident. Moments after their arrival the power went out and Kali sent Lex to check the front gate was properly secured with her dad and her mother in charge of taking care of the two teens as she went to check the generator only to find it covered in ice. Needless to say she wasn't pleased whatsoever.

"You must be Sean Kelvin."

"And you are beautiful, absolutely _beautiful_." He said as his eyes roamed her and she couldn't stop the clear look of disgust from showing on her face.

"Kali! You should get in the house."

"That's your sister?" He questioned as Clark moved in front of her as if she needed his protection. "She's hot!" He said with a small laugh.

"Sean, you have to get to a hospital."

"Oh, what are they gonna do? Put me under an electric blanket?" He said sarcastically. "I need heat Clark. Contact. That's the only thing that's going to work for me. And I think that sister of yours will, oohh she'll do it just right."

"Clark, honey-bun, sweet, _sweet_ little brother do you remember what I told you after I dealt with Jeremy Creek?"

"Oh, no."

"Oh, yes." She moved out from behind them and walked towards Sean who didn't seem to understand until it was too late. She kicked as hard as she could between his legs and watched as he flew into the pond which froze around him, entombing him within. Turning around to face Clark she found him with his hands covering himself and rolled her eyes. "Go check on Chloe, you dumbass. And for God's sake ask her out before someone even worse does."

* * *

Next up was Harry Bollston who was born Harry Volk. He had managed to find his own version of the fountain of youth at the senior center he lived in and attacked the descendants of the jury who convicted him for murder 60 years prior. Clark had managed to save a young woman named Zoe at the coffee shop and Harry was arrested in his youthful form only to be released in his true one. He had known of her through an old entry the Smallville Ledger announced regarding her 'genius'.

His coming after her and her mom had been his biggest mistake. She had locked him in the silo and let the feed fill until he was buried and suffocated. It was written off as him trespassing and being an accidental death. After all, I had only been helping my parents out by getting things done early and the silo had already been cleared and cleaned that afternoon so how could I have possibly known the man was there when I turned it on when Mom was inside and my dad and brother were out.

Cassandra Carver had been another meteor infected they met about the same time due to Clark telling them about her being able to see the future. It turned out that she had lost her sight in the meteor shower only to be given the power of premonition. Tina had been told that she would find her happiness once she finally learned to love herself. But it had been Lex's future that had seemed so strange the woman had told Lex to keep his light in the dark close or he would fall to ruin and become that which he hated most. In truth she freaked Kali out and it was only because of Clark she had allowed the woman to touch her. It was upon that touch the she was pulled into a series of visions showing her a dam, a ship similar to the one she and Clark arrived in submerged deep within it, and the last of a blond woman who called herself Kara Zor-El. 


End file.
